General Tests
General Tests are a phase involving a testing phase, it is used by programmers, and bug fixes may be used to complete the script. The code is often involved in ROBLOX, but it can also be used in other LUA too. There are several types of testing. There are several types of general tests, but they all involve one thing. You just need to experiment until the thing you're working on operates as it is intended. Tests are often issued for things like chemicals, drugs, and even lines of code in any given script as it involves something or someone going in and trying it online. Testing can also occur offline as well, and this is the proper case. When something is being tested, you can say that there are different methods of doing it. Types of Testing Scripting Script testing from the XNDUIW Team can come in phases, rather than all at once, and if the script works correctly, then the code is then approved for publishing. ROBLOX LUA made by XNDUIW will be tested in multiple phases, to make sure that none of the code is somewhat broken, as ROBLOX updates can actually break scripts for no absolute reason, and some of that is irreparable. This is why XNDUIW releases patches on bugs, depending on what version as it tells you. * Phase 1 '- Development begins, the script starts off being extremely simple, only consisting of a few functions all at once, and when the script actually works properly is unknown. * '''Phase 2 '- Once it reaches this phase, then a pre-release is allowed. You can tell by the 1st number in the update lower than 1, and it is still in active testing. Testers can then be hired by the developer to make something work. * 'Phase C '- Once all the patches are created, It is published online as a free model as you can install it. Patches will be created occasionally. Making entire games from programming is much harder than creating tools, as some scripts work in studio but not in the actual game, and this is the case. It is a problem we need to address and release fixes to make sure the script works correctly. * 'Phase 1 '- Game scripting begins, and the code goes first in any game, code is actually simple at first, but then it can expand to contain hundreds of lines in one single script, and the code is pretty complex as a result, this phase is also known as the '''Alpha-Release Phase. * Phase 2 '''- The game now allows paid access, granting testers access to the game, but you have to pay an amount, about 10-500 robux on average, this phase is known as the '''Beta-Release Phase. * Phase R '- The game reaches full release, as the code involved is tested to make sure it works correctly and as intended. The game can get very popular by this point. Medications New medications are tested in labs as mice are tested first, and it is the point where the initial phase begins. New drugs are given a code name, and then tested. Once lab testing is approved, then human testing is allowed. Once the drug passes the human testing phase, then it is the legal system's turn to either approve it or actually make it illegal, thousands of drugs get into testing each year, and it can vary. * '''Phase I '- Lab mice are used instead of people, this testing phase is important for control over the drug, and the drug is not very effective by this point * 'Phase II '- A small crowd of people, roughly between 20 to 45 people, and the people involved get a small amount of that drug. Placebos are placed alongside the actual drug during the 1st phase. * 'Phase III '- A slightly larger crowd of people, between 300-500 people are given a stronger dose. * 'Phase IV '- A large crowd of people, between 600-1000 people are given the maximum dose. People can tell their experimenter to report any side-effects. The testing is successful if it is approved by the government. Purpose of Testing The purpose of testing is to find out what is wrong with the script, and preform important fixes to make sure that it works properly. Testing can occur online as well because the object that is being tested isn't working as intended for first, eventually, more testing, and patches will engineer the script to the functional model that it is. Glitches Some glitches can persist after bypassing the testing phase, and they may exist in the real game, that is why software developers can release patches to fix these bugs, multiple glitches in any given game may indicate that the code is faulty. Illegal Testing Some forms of testing was illegal. Luckily, illegal tests are considered unethical by the '''Belmont Report as eugenics are banned. Category:Computing Category:Education Category:Gaming Category:Medicine